Save Me
by PrincyJessie
Summary: Faye was like a girl who came from hell and Diana well she was never a angel she need saving too. What if a demon posses Faye will Diana be able to save her in time? Will Diana be the angel that save her from darkness?  Hope you like it! PLease support!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Faye Chamberlain look into the river where her grandpa died, she still couldn't process the information that he died. It hurt, it hurts so damn much her grandpa was her everything when she didn't like her mom. Her dad died early just like the other parents of the circle, people think she doesn't have a heart she didn't care but she does people just don't bother to see through the mask she is putting up. If people think she was evil then let it be, because evil is more fun then good and the only thing she cared about it already gone she was broken and cannot be fixed it no longer mattered. Diana Meade just arrive to school, she could sense something was wrong it has been three days and Faye didn't came to school she wasn't like that eventhough she hate school she won't miss it. She saw Melissa taking books out of her locker and went over to her, Diana asked: "Melissa, you know what's wrong with Faye?" Melissa shake her head then her face grew with concern: "Diana, I'm worried with her I don't know where she is and what she is doing but I feel something wrong." Diana nodded and said: "Don't worry I'll find out soon." She hope she can found out soon before things go to chaos. As she look to the side she saw Cassie and Adam kissing, they were over but Diana still feel ache in her heart. Faye was drinking in the bar, one by one the bottles was empty she was drinking the beer like water. She just want to drink the pain away and her feelings for Diana away, everytime she look into her her beautiful eyes that can take her breath away it wasn't right and this has to be stopped. When she walked out of the bar, she almost tripped on the floor but was caught by somebody. She looked up and saw the man, it looks like Nick but it can't be Nick is dead. She look closely it was Nick what is wrong with her? Faye whispered: "Nick?" Nick smirked and vanish into a little snake slipped into her skin. Her eyes suddenly turn red and her emotions was all supressed. Bye Bye Faye Chamberlain.


	2. Chapter 2             The Kiss of Death

Ch 2

Faye was walking to the pier as she raise her hands and the storms collide with each other causing thunder. She was happy she didn't need to say chants she have power and the power to control weather is awesome. Diana was studying in her book when she notice something was wrong with the weather, she wore her leather jacket and walked to the pier she saw Faye standing there she knows instantly she is messing with the weather again. Diana grab Faye's hand and said: "Faye stop this storm now! People is going to get hurt!" Faye didn't listen to her she just look into her eyes and said: "I don't care." Diana was shocked her eyes is red and soulless, she quickly grab her arm and yelled: "Who the heck are you! What has you do to Faye!" The fake Faye laughed and said: "Faye? She's gone she doesn't exist anymore and don't you bother me!" The fake Faye threw her at a bike, she carefully got up and went to Cassie's house. Diana keep on banging on the door and yelled: "Cassie!" After the third knock, Cassie opened her door and saw a wet Diana she quickly let her come in and said: "What happen Diana?" Diana said: "Where is your grandma?" Cassie point to her grandma who was sitting in the dining room reading a newspaper, Diana ran to her and said: "Ms. Blake I need your help?" Jane looked at her with a smile and said: "What you need help with?" Diana said: "Faye is possessed." Jane's face got serious she brought her spellbook and said: "Bring me to her." Diana lead Jane to Faye she was still standing there, looking at the thundering sky she smiled her powers is going back. Jane looked at the girl she recognize the demon it was Sapphire. Jane hold up her crystal and said: "Sapphire get down there!" As the girl heard her name she easily jump off the railing and walk towards to Jane, Sapphire smiled and said: "Hello Jane, what brings you here?" Jane said: "Let the girl go." Sapphire smiled: "This isn't against the rules she is a lost soul she was already lost and almost to breaking point." Jane think she was right Sapphire only look for lost or broken souls.

Jane looked at Diana and Cassie and said: "She is our people let her go." Sapphire was getting angry and she motion for the thunder to strike Jane and Jane fell to the floor. Cassie stare straight into Sapphire's eyes and Sapphire grip her heart and spit out blood. Sapphire smiled and said: "You Cassie Blake is a dark one just like your father. You know that this is only hurting Faye right?" Diana quickly ran to her side and she saw Faye right through those brown eyes, her childhood friend which she loved more than anyone. Faye struggled a few words: "Diana just run and don't come back." Diana's eyes was filled with tears and whisper: "No...no I'm going to save you." Suddenly Sapphire grabbed Diana and slam her to one of the houses her right arm was carrying a fire ball, she stare directly to Cassie and said: "Do what I tell you to do or else she dies." Cassie hesitate for a moment but she quickly agree. Sapphire spoke a few chants as Cassie followed, nothing happened as Diana felt Faye's body got warmer. Diana thought one way to say Faye was to confess her feelings to her. Diana look straight into her eyes and said: "Faye I know you're in there please fight her for me please because...because I love you." Then Diana press her lips to Faye's lips.


	3. Chapter 3     Lost

CH 3

Faye was sudden awaken when she heard those three words, Diana said she love her. Faye thought she was lost and broken but Diana was everything she loved. Faye was trapped in someone else mind, she was always the dangerous one she didn't deserve to be loved but Diana came out of no where and stole her heart. Sapphire sense a feeling of loved, this was the girl who Faye loved. Diana's tears made Faye's heart melt. Sapphire let go of Diana and hold her brain. Diana quickly ran over to Cassie as Jane woke up. Jane saw that Sapphire was in her vulnerable state, Jane quickly gathered the six crystals and started chanting combining all three of the powers together. The storm started to calm down, Faye fell on the floor. Jane quickly gathered her six crystals and held it to Faye. The crystals didn't backed off, Sapphire was gone. After an hour, Faye woke up Jane quickly asked: "Faye are you feeling okay?" Faye rubbed her head and said: "Yes did that demon left?" Jane nodded and hug Faye tightly: "I'm glad you are okay." Cassie and Jane left as Diana was about to leave, Faye caught her arm and said: "Di, thanks for saving me." Diana stopped she didn't hear that nickname for a long time she missed hearing that name. Diana smiled and said: "No problem." After everyone left, Faye looked into the mirror her face was unusually pale. Jane went home and felt it wasn't right, everytime Sapphire left she would have taken something but what did she take? Diana was driving in her car when she saw a car broken down on the side, she quickly got out of her car and went to see if she could help. Once she walk closer to the car, she saw the driver was emotionless. His neck has bite wound, blood was completely drained from his body. The windows was filled with blood it was like a giant massacre. Faye ran back to her car and wipe the blood of her hands. The blood was delicious but what is happening to her?


	4. Chapter 4        Hunger

Ch 4

The town has been afraid lately because news broke out there are vampires in town, Dawn and Charles was investigating the person. Dawn whisper to him: "Those are vampire bites but didn't they go instinct after we eliminate them?" Charles looked at her with suspicion and said: "Guess not." Faye woke up from the bright sunlight shining on her face, the right side of her face quickly burned as she gasp and hide behind her blanket. She murmured this is not going to go well. Diana finished washing her face when she suddenly remembered everything from last night; the kiss, the car, the massacre and everything. She touched her lips, she kissed Faye, Faye Chamberlain. Diana then felt a strange sense of feeling in her, that feeling was reserved for Adam but when he broke her heart that feeling didn't exist anymore it was supposed to be dumped into the lake just how Adam did with her. Cassie took her books out of her locker when she saw Adam, Adam quickly gave her a kiss and said: "You look so beautiful today." Cassie smiled and said: "That means I don't look beautiful the other days?" Adam know she was challenging him and said: "Of course not, you look beautiful everyday." Melissa was on her way to chemistry class when she notice a guy that looks like Nick, she followed him immeadiately and caught his arm. She said: "Hey!" The guy turned around, oh my god it was exactly like Nick but his hair is black and his eyes is ocean blue. Melissa stutter and said: "Nick?" The guy looked up and smiled: "Sorry I'm not nick but I'm Vincent." Melissa smiled and said: "Have a nice day." Vincent flash his best smiled and said: "You too."

Sapphire look at her clothes, it was awful this girl sense of style is just plain. The girl has a green sweater and black paints this was like a christmas tree, Sapphire quickly went to the school's lost and found and grab a few clothes that she could match up and went inside the school. She could sense many souls that was lost and broken and she was happy, there was a cheerleader who just broke up and wanted to do, there was a boy who just lost his father. She would love to take all of them but she need to find Melissa she needs to know where Faye is and continue with her plan. She saw the girl with a guy and pulled her arm, she asked: "You are Melissa right?" Melissa nodded and said: "Who are you?" Sapphire said: "Oh I'm Claire and I want to know where Faye lives." Melissa nodded and said: "Why?" Claire said: "I need her to give her the homework." Melissa nodded and said: "She lives right around the block." Sapphire thank her and went to the house, she gotta admit that house was beautiful it was like a miniature mansion. Sapphire stared at the room on the second floor that was Faye's room she smiled she was getting used to her new strength.

She rang the door bell then she decided she is not going to be nice she kicked the door opened and she smiled as the doorknob completely broke down. She ran up to her room and whistle: "Faye?" She opened the door and saw Faye still hiding behind the blanket she snatch the blanket off of her and said: "Hi Faye!" Faye yelled and said: "Who the hell are you!" Sapphire smiled and said: "Remember me?" Faye studied closely and shake her head: "No." Sapphire smiled: "I'm Sapphire your worst enemy." Faye's expression turned from confused to terrified she mumbled: "No...no...Ms Blake made you go away." Sapphire smiled and said: "You think Jane can make me go away? She is old and I am strong as ever. Hello Faye its time to play." Faye shake her hand as Sapphire touched her face: "Hmmm...Fascinating. You look hungry shall we hunt?" Sapphire smirked and Faye stare at her terrified. Diana was walking home as her mind was thinking about Faye, Diana shake her head why is she thinking about Faye. She tried to shake off her feelings but its not working what is wrong with her head? Sapphire opened the window curtains and smiled: "Let's see our first victim hmmm..." She scanned the street looking for delicious victims but found none but then someone popped out someone familiar and would make a good treat.

Sapphire look at Faye and said: "Faye..." Faye looked at her as she continue: "Faye you should be hungry so our first victim tonight will be Diana Meade. Look she is right out the window." Faye's eyes was shocked Diana her childhood friend? Oh hell no but her hunger was taking over her...


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Sapphire looked at Faye and smiled she was fighting herself, Sapphire said: "Come on Faye, you are very hungry and her smell is soo delicious." Faye looked at her and shake her head, she ran to the fridge and grab some apple juice hope it can satisfy her but it wasn't working. She groaned: "Dammit." She then threw the apple juice away as Sapphire chuckled. Sapphire quickly opened the door and said: "Have fun Faye." Diana was a block away then a car went by her and said: "Diana want a lift?" Diana nodded and got into the car, Faye looked carefully it was Adam. Faye let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Sapphire: "She's gone, let's go to the hospital." Sapphire shake her head and said: "Not that fast Faye in twenty minutes there will be a flower girl who sells flowers to every house you are going to take her." Faye tried to protest but Sapphire's compulsion was too strong, twenty mintues was as fast as the wind when the doorbell rang. Faye opened the door and the girl cheerfully said: "Hi you want to buy some flowers?" Faye nodded sweetly and said: "Come in. Put the flowers down and I get you the money." The girl nodded and went in as she turn around Faye bite her on the neck draining her blood. When she finished Sapphire drag the flower girl's body and burned it. Sapphire smiled at her success and said: "I will see you in two days Faye enjoy."

Diana was at home studying her book when she noticed the bracelet Faye gave her. Cassie was doing homework when the doorbell rang, she opened the door and it was Claire. Cassie was surprised the new girl came to her house, Cassie said: "Claire what are you doing at this time?" Claire said: "I need to ask you some questions it will be fast." Cassie nodded and Jane came into the room, Jane asked: "Cassie who is she?" Cassie said:"Oh this is Claire my classmate, and Claire this is my grandma Jane." Claire reached out her hand and Jane shaked it, but that touch seems familiar and strong she quickly pulled back. Jane said: "Oh Cassie I'm sorry but our relative got into the hospital we had a urgent call." Cassie turned back to Claire and said: "I'm sorry Claire but you need to come another day." Claire nodded and said: "Goodnight Cassie." Cassie nodded and went to face her grandma: "Grandma we have a relative thats in the hospital?" Jane shook her head and said: "Its Sapphire she is back."

Faye was getting hungry that flower girl's blood was not enough, she then saw a boy at the chance harbor prier. She walk up to him and said: "Hello." The boy turned around it was Vincent. Vincent smiled at her and threw her into the wooden boards, he picked her up and said: "Are you hungry vampire?" Faye nodded her head as suddenly he heard footsteps, both of them turned around as Melissa yelled: "Vincent you jerk! Don't kill her! If you dare touch her! I will kill you!" Faye smiled she was glad someone loved her, Melissa was always her best friend who always supported her. Now she was a monster, she doesn't deserved love from anyone. As she was about to give up and let Vincent kill her, someone whisper: "I love you Faye..." That voice sound familiar but who was she?


	6. Author's Update!

Author's update!

Sorry guys and gals for inconvience I have a couple of tests coming up and a few court cases I need to study soo won't be updating yet but I promise I will asap because I have alot of ideas coming up thanks for sticking with me!

PrincyJessie


End file.
